


an improper pair

by scintilla10



Category: The Brothers Sinister Series - Courtney Milan
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fluff, Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: "Perhaps I could convince you to act as my lady's maid," Genevieve said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2016.

When Amanda knocked softly on Genevieve's door and slipped quietly inside, Genevieve was already sitting in front of her mirror. She smiled at Amanda. 

"Perhaps I could convince you to act as my lady's maid," she said, and Amanda caught her breath, flushing at the very thought of Genevieve undressing in front of her. 

Of course she knew very well that Genevieve didn't have a lady's maid. But when Genevieve glanced up at her through her long pale eyelashes, her lips curving into a soft, flirtatious smile, Amanda couldn't do a thing except play along.

"You could convince me to do a great many things," she murmured, and was pleased to see a blush on Genevieve's cheeks.

She came forward until she stood directly behind Genevieve, and met her gaze in the mirror. "Good evening, my love," she said, bending to press a kiss to Genevieve's head.

"What a forward lady's maid you are," Genevieve said, her eyes sparkling.

Amanda grinned. "You have no idea," she promised, her voice low. Genevieve's breath hitched, and she tilted her head in a silent invitation. Amanda let her fingers run lightly along Genevieve's shoulder and neck, gently curling into Genevieve's pale silky hair. She pulled out the pins, letting them fall to the floor (what an inept lady's maid she would make), until Genevieve's hair was falling over her shoulders and tumbling down her back.

She lingered lightly on Genevieve's neck, ink-stained fingertips standing out starkly against Genevieve's pale skin. She bent to press a kiss to the sensitive spot behind Genevieve's ear, then another on her neck, and then gently licked the lobe of her ear. Genevieve let out a small gasp, and, when Amanda shot a glance to her face in the mirror, her blue eyes were wide and her lips parted.

She loved the way proper, serene Genevieve looked when she was a little mussed.

Gently, Amanda began to unbutton Genevieve's dress, a row of small buttons running down her back. The first time she'd helped Genevieve undress she'd felt hopelessly awkward and clumsy, her fingers apparently unable to perform a simple task they performed on her own wardrobe every day. But it was different now. She knew Genevieve now and trusted her, and, even more than that, was confident of Genevieve's affections for her. The surety of that made her fingers confident and nimble, and if she unbuttoned the dress slowly it was only due to the way Geneveive trembled slightly every time Amanda's fingers brushed against her bared skin.

Softly, slowly, Amanda let her index finger draw the letters of the word LOVE across the wings of Genevieve's pale shoulder blades. Genevieve shivered, and Amanda looked up to meet her gaze in the mirror. 

"Oh, my beautiful writer of beautiful words," Genevieve said softly, and Amanda melted at the tender expression on her face.

She took Amanda's hand, and kissed each of the ink-stained fingertips in turn. Her tongue curled around Amanda's thumb in a maddening tease, and Amanda's heart thumped in her chest.

"Goodness," she said breathlessly. "What a forward lady you are."

"You have no idea," Genevieve replied, her eyes flashing. She twisted in her seat, reaching up to pull Amanda down for a kiss. Amanda obliged her, but paused before their lips met, her palm cupping the back of Genevieve's head. She could feel Genevieve's soft uneven breath against her lips, and her body tingled in response. 

"I love you," she said softly.

"Oh, my dear," Genevieve said, her lips curving into a smile. "I love you, too."

Amanda kissed her then, Genevieve's mouth opening eagerly under hers. Genevieve's tongue was positively wicked, and she knew precisely how to make Amanda weak in the knees.

She followed blindly as Genevieve stood and led her to the bed, lacing their fingers together and pressing more open-mouthed kisses to her lips.

"I do have to inform you," Genevieve said breathlessly, between kisses. "I have to inform you that your -- services as a lady's maid leave much to be desired." 

"Oh?" Amanda managed.

Genevieve fell backwards on the bed, pulling Amanda down on top of her. Her breasts were suddenly pressed up against Amanda's own chest, and her thigh was insistent between Amanda's legs. Amanda heard herself moan into Genevieve's mouth. "I shall have to -- oh!" Genevieve continued. "Have to let you go."

Amanda pressed her smile into Genevieve's neck.

"And I have to inform you, " she murmured, "that I'm never letting you go."

"Oh," Genevieve said, and sighed happily. "Oh, the feeling is quite mutual." 

Amanda smiled helplessly at her, and leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
